the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Urmok-Bill Orctribe
Urmok-Bill Orctribe is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A battle hungry half-orc who seems to find purpose in war. Synopsis History He was born of half man, half-orc origins, as a result he was given two first names, Urmok and Bill, which were combined together to form Urmok-Bill. His mother would later die and he was then on exclusively raised by his father, Tarnuk, who taught him the skills required to win battles. Urmok-Bill would go on to lead many battles in the orc tribe, but he felt as if the fights had lost their meaning and viewed them as petty, so he left his tribe in secret and travelled Adron in search of an army that would recruit him for a war he could feel rewarded in. At some point he was conscripted into the army of Adron, where he gladly joined and met with Prince Xander who promoted him into his team of tacticians. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue Urmok-Bill was apart of the group of tacticians that Xander had assist him in taking Queen Wulow to the secret exit, which turned out to be broken. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Urmok-Bill and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the kings help. As they entered the found a peculiar dog with a knife in its mouth with a strange emblem on the bottom. Orctribe recognised the emblem on the bottom and informed the rest of the party that it belonged to a legendary thief that, in many reports, was said to have a trusty canine companion, so, Prince Xander, seemingly seeing a use for the dog, allowed it join his party under the supervision of Azazel. They then went into a nearby armoury, where they found a small dwarf man reaching for a battleaxe that was just a bit too high up for him. Feeling incredibly malicious, Speedy took the greataxe and held it above the dwarf, mocking him, then asked Borrorish to hold his head down as he tried "something", to which he complied. Speedy then kicked the dwarf so hard he bursted out the roof of the tavern and landed just outside, completely crippled. Urmok-Bill looted the body and found a greataxe and a light hammer, both of which were useless to him, so he gave the greataxe to Borrorish and the light hammer to Azazel, convincing him that it was actually a flute, dubbing it the Flute Hammer. Xander then lead the team into a tavern, where they found a blind old guy wearing a nice pair of leather shoes. Almost instantly, Borrorish rushed towards the man and demanded his shoes. Clearly intimidated, the man took his boots off and handed them over to the half-orc. The rest of the party came into the tavern and approached the man, now unaware that Borrorish was apart of them. Prince Xander then asked him if he knew anyone who could join his army, to which the blind man said "I'm a natural born fighter!" and offered to join if he was paid sufficiently. Borrorish gave him one shoe and Urmok-Bill gave him part of a broken blade and put them both on his feet then happily joined them. Finally, the party approached the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men. Enemies attempted to climb over the walls, so Urmok-Bill and Don Cheadle shot at them with their bows, but a couple of bandits managed to get over the wall and the acid puddle Borrorish made had dried up since, so Borrorish rushed over to the gate again and tried to stop a bandit from entering, but ended up getting hit. Luckily, Xander was nearby, so he was able to heal Borrorish, then demanded he go back to his position, but when he left, Xander was critically hit and was left mortally wounded, so Urmok-Bill and Erik Villa moved over to kill the bandit near Prince Xander, while he stabilised himself. Eventually, they won the battle, so King Mikropenis thanked them for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle fully join them. Stewart Azazel then convinced Mikropenis that he was a vampire too, but had not anticipated he would jump off the balcony to turn into a bat, as a result Mikropenis II was crowned the new king and the Adron Knights set off to Adron again. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. Everyone went out to help support the army, so Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe, with nothing to do, went into the bar to get a well-deserved drink. Urmok-Bill passed a man using a dual screened device, only to find it was Reggie Fils-Aimé playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on his Nintendo 3DS. The two began talking and they recruited him into the army. The party exited the bar, returning to the inn with the others to sleep for the night. The party were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they all rushed out to investigate. Stewart took Xander, Speedy, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill to the african american smiths and asked the Jim Henson Man to re-explain the current situation to them. Xander asked him for his aid if he could spare it, and so they moved out for battle at once. When they exited the town, they saw two armies marching up towards each other. Stewart Azazel swam across the river to take off his white under-shirt and use it as a white flag to surrender, as each faction thought that the Adron Knights were backup for the other team. Only the yellow faction noticed, and after a brief discussion about the Geneva conventions, a soldier was sent out to discuss terms with him. Azazel explained that he and his allies were a third party that had nothing to do with the battle, he also enquired as to why the two were fighting. The soldier then sang the song Harley's Poo Yeah, which was a brief summary of the battle. Stewart barely understood what that meant, and tried to interpret the song. From what he had gathered, the yellow faction seemed to like the song, but the red faction didn't, so he returned to Xander, explaining that they should ally with the yellow faction. Battle finally ensued and Borrorish took Boner and Don Cheadle to secure the only bridge to cross the river to the town they were just in to protect it, while Urmok-Bill led an advance across the river with everyone else. They startled the red faction and quickly surrounded them, swiping through their forces quite easily. The leader of the red faction, fearing for the lives of his men, order that everyone retreat, while he stayed behind to give them more time. He charged at the Adron Knights alone, prepared to die, only to be slept by Borrorish. They took him to a nearby forest and then interrogated him, when he finally awoke. They asked why he was fighting the yellow faction to begin with. Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father, knowing no other explanation. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, so he retold the story of how his father died during battle against them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire. Speedy then sung Harley's Poo Yeah to him, causing Daikon to realise that the song was alright actually, but then Juniper arrived onto and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon only to stab him with her sword. Angered Stewart Azazel used an illusion to make it look like he was flying in the air and then hissed at her. She laughed at Stewart's 'funny little trick', then returned to her camp to retrieve a reward for the party. Barely clinging to life, Daikon was recruited, and with two of his subordinates, they set off for Valm. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Xander, Borrorish, Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe had a search around and found a costume store in the village, so they went in to see if anyone was there, only to find noone, but they did find costumes up for the taking, so they got dressed up and Urmok-Bill found a badger fursuit, which he didn't wear, but did carry. They exited in their costumes and Urmok-Bill, Xander, and Speedy Dragon later entered a tavern, where they saw a man passed out on the table. Orctribe went over with two cymbals he picked up from a nearby drum-kit and banged them above him, instantly waking him up. The man revealed that his name was JaCrispy the III, a former IRA member, who recognised Speedy. Xander then just decided to let him into the army, since Speedy was in it anyway. Speedy then ran to the lights at the castle, hoping it was some sort of rave, so Urmok-Bill followed. When they arrived at the castle, Urmok-Bill went to the karaoke station and sung Bob Marley's No Woman No Cry and was later joined by Borrorish for a duet. Then after a series of events that caused many of the guests to start turning into zombies, the Adron Knights took action and started fighting the monsters, but Urmok-Bill and Borrorish decided to continue singing, but when it got too rowdy, Borrorish cast dancing lights over the dancefloor, distracting a majority of the zombies, as they went up the stairs to help the others out. Urmok-Bill peered through the door to the noblewoman's bedroom and asked an old vampire lady what she was doing and if she wanted to go dance, which she did, so she followed him, only to be hit on the head by Borrorish, then cut in half with Xander's sword which was coated with garlic, causing her to melt instantly. Victorious the party walked out and found that Forsyth had led an attack, killing the majority of zombies. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe After a week of travel, the Adron Knights made their way to Mount Kokunbal, where they rested for a bit. Quickly they noticed that there was a post-office, so Urmok-Bill, Azazel, and Jackurai Sam entered in. Urmok-Bill jokingly asked for his mail, but was pleasantly surprised to actually find some. He inspected the envelope and opened it up and found that it was a Cars themed Birthday card that featured Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Jackson Storm and said "BIRTHDAY CHAMP!" ''He opened it up and it read: ''"Ayup Urmok! Happy Birthday! Hope you have a good one, but I do have some juicy deets. About 21 years ago, when you left the tribe to go fight wars or whatever, your dad left too and the last thing he said was "ENJOY YOUR DAY IN POLE-POSITION!" About two months ago now, he came back with this magic golden axe and beat the chieftain in ritual combat, then declared we were going to slaughter all non-orc creatures. This isn't the best, but there have been rumours that you're apart of the Adron Knights and they're headed this way, so do us a solid and head to the south side of Mount Kokunbal for 7PM to meet with me while I'm on duty every night. We need to stop this madness. From your old chum, Kargug." Urmok-Bill was happy to find out that Kargug remembered his birthday, but was angered by the recent turn of events in the Orctribe. They exited the post-office noting that it was only 8AM, so Urmok and the others decided to wander about in the town before setting off. Later in the day they all went to the nearby bar to see if they could get any brains for Azazel's Lightning McQueen project. In there they found a man in a hooded cloak with a glass of rocks. Azazel pulled back his hood to see who he was only to reveal a bear with a fez. The man introduced himself as Moneybags, a travelling merchant who sold brains as a part of his company, Brains 4 Days, and was looking for a Golden Axe for his group of golden artifact seekers. They agreed to find this golden axe if they could supply them with brains, which he agreed to, but Speedy wasn't satisfied and he grabbed Moneybags by the collar and demanded he tell them if he knew where Pokimane was and he revealed that not only did he know her, he had turned her into a rock with his magic powers. He then agreed that if they got him the axe, he'd release Pokimane from her imprisonment. They exited the bar and found it was 5:45PM, so they decided to finally head towards Mount Kokunbal to complete their quest, but on their journey they found out that it was the annual milk throwing festival, so they all got covered in milk, but they made it for their 7PM schedule regardless and met with Kargug who was ecstatic to see Urmok again. He then explained that there were two sections to the Orctribe and said that they'd need to send a smaller group with him to attack Urmok-Bill's father, Tarnuk, while the others stopped the other orcs from coming for backup. Xander discussed who to take with Azazel and they decided to take Urmok-Bill, Jackurai Sam, Speedy Dragon, Erik Villa, the Jim Henson man, and Don Cheadle, while Borrorish led the rest of the army to stop the rest of the Orctribe. Everyone prepared themselves promptly and separated as per Kargug's request. Kargug led them to the head's tents, where they instantly started their ambush on the Orctribe. Stewart Azazel immediately spotted a chest in the distance, so he flew over as a bird to open it up, while everyone else fought. Sugma Bolls, Jim Henson Man, Urmok-Bill, and Jackurai Sam were able to kill more enemies, but by the time Azazel rejoined the fighter after retrieving a whole GP15 from the chest he was instantly knocked down by one of the two orc generals, so Xander rushed over to heal him up, while Sugma Bolls, Urmok-Bill, and Speedy took him down, but the others were struggling to fight Tarnuk, Urmok made his way up to challenge his own father to ritual combat by furiously rising up and exclaiming "I hope you enjoyed your day in pole-position father, because you're going to be in last place!" With that they swung at each other, but only Urmok survived and found himself the new chieftain of the Orctribe - a title he didn't want to possess. After the tide of battle had been calmed down and Urmok-Bill had gone down to stop the orcs from fighting with the Adron Knights, then returned to the village, where he and Speedy Dragon handed the golden axe to Moneybags, who gave them two rocks and restored Pokimane's humanity. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King The Adron Knights were continuing their travels, but were faced with an unfortunate obstacle. The road on the mountain they were traversing across was getting too thing for Lightning McQueen to go across, so it was suggested that he go back and go around the mountain, then meet back up with them in a couple days. Not wanting to leave him alone, Xander assigned Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel to go with him, allowing them to also take three others with them too, since that's how many they could carry altogether if Azazel also turned into a car. The pair decided to take Don Cheadle, Sugma Bolls, and the Jim Henson man. Prepared, they set off and their journey was going smoothly, but when night fell, a giant rat monster came rushing over and threw Lightning McQueen over, knocking him, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle out. Understandably shocked, the three of them discussed just leaving them for dead, but they soon realised that the giant rat monster was just Rap Monster, a member of the K-Pop band BTS. Stewart Azazel, sieging his chance, cried out to him and told him that he wanted to join BTS, so he rapped a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him, who was now on a call with his manager. They talked it over and agreed that he was pretty good, so he was told to meet up with them after their break was over, then he just left. Lightning McQueen woke up suggested they camp for the night, so they did and continued their travels in the morning, where they found themselves driving through a completely decimated town, so they stopped and investigated. All they found were corpses, but Urmok-Bill found a man sat by a fountain with three bodies around him. It was Sal Vulcano, who was tonight's big loser, because he was playing "N-Words" (basically Bogies, but with the N-Word) with the rest of the Impractical Jokers, although he refused to say it. After some time, a strange man walked into town and people started turning into rat monsters, including the other Impractical Jokers, who he was forced to kill. Azazel came over and showed Sal his Impractical Jokers t-shirt, prompting him to say, "if you help me find that man, I'll sign that shirt". He then told them that the suspicious man went into a "cave" just a couple metres from the town, but he was actually pointing to TruTv headquarters. They approached the building with unease, but they soon realised that Lightning McQueen could once again not fit through the door, so they had to leave him behind, while everyone else went in. The interior of TruTv headquarters was incredibly dirty and dusty and as they went further in, they were suddenly met with two paths, so Stewart and the Jim Henson man went left and sneaked past a giant rat named Sumo that Azazel decided to just drown anyway, meanwhile Urmok-Bill, Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Sal Vulcano went right and fought two giant rat monsters, named Jeff and Clarence, although Don Cheadle shot himself in the foot, so he was told to go get a chest, while everyone else headed further in. The chest Cheadle found contained a dangerous amount of cheese. Everyone, except Cheadle and McQueen reconvened and faced down the suspicious man calling himself the Rat King. Stewart questioned the man and asked him why he killed all those people and said that he only meant to kill the Impractical Jokers, because they were play "N-Words", which didn't fit TruTV's version of comedy, and he didn't kill Sal, because he refused to say it. They talked it over and they spared the Rat King and invited him to join the Adron Knights, which he agreed to do. They left the headquarters with two new recruits and four signed Impractical Jokers t-shirts, and as they continued to the meeting place, Rap Monster stopped them again and told them that he and the rest of BTS will be joining the Adron Knights to see if they can record any music in time for their comeback. Relationships Allies * [[Kargug Orctribe|'Kargug Orctribe']]' '''A childhood friend from his days in the Orctribe. They trained and fought together and trusted each other well. Kargug eventually joined the Adron Knights with Urmok when they reunited. * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' Urmok-Bill finds satisfaction in the army, finding its mission worthy of his steel. ** [[Xander|'''Xander]] Urmok-Bill is practically one of the only original recruits that wouldn't betray him. ** [[Speedy Dragon|'Speedy Dragon']] Despite Urmok-Bill's protest, Speedy gets him into drinking games, often forcing him to consume more than he should and then pay for it. Nonetheless, Speedy and Urmok-Bill do trust each other on the battlefield. ** [[Borrorish|'Borrorish']] The two fight well together and make quite a good duet when singing. ** [[Don Cheadle|'Don Cheadle']]' '''They often find themselves side-by-side on the battlefield and they work well as a team. ** [[Sugma Bolls|'Sugma Bolls']]' The two often fight alongside one another in the heat of battle. Sugma trusts Urmok when commanding him on the battlefield. ** [[Stewart Azazel|'''Stewart Azazel]]' '''Despite their numerous differences, the two work incredibly well together and trust each other greatly. They went on a solo mission together to escort Lightning McQueen. ** [[Jim Henson Man|'Jim Henson Man']] The two trust each other's abilities and are more than happy to work together. Enemies * [[Tarnuk Orctribe|'Tarnuk Orctribe']]' '''Although he never antagonised his father in his youth, he disliked the concept of fighting without meaning, which his father seemed to enforce. He'd later reunite with an enraged Tarnuk that he decided to slay down for wanting to mindlessly exterminate all non orc life, with that he became the new chieftain of the Orctribe too. Gallery Urmok.png|Urmok-Bill Orctribe (1st edition render) Halloween2019Urmok.jpg|Urmok-Bill Orctribe in the Halloween 2019 poster CNY_Urmok.jpg|Urmok-Bill Orctribe in the Lunar New Year poster Trivia * Urmok-Bill was the first character to have his birthday celebrated in game. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters